Forever and Always
by SASY1990
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's song. Draco suddenly asks Hermione out, but then starts avoiding her. What happens?


**BTW, this is for the 4****th**** yr, with the Triwizard Tournament, and instead of Krum there's Draco!**

I was sitting down, reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 _when he came walking by. I snorted and let my hair go from the ponytail, freeing my hair from its bonds. Then:

"Hey, Hermione!"  
My head turned automatically. There stood Draco Malfoy, blushing furiously and fuming his pockets. I put my book down, astonished and walked up to him.

"Since when have you called me Hermione?"

"Just…" He struggled for words. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I gazed stupidly at him. _Draco Malfoy _was asking me to the ball… he must have a crush on me then. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes?"

It was more of a question than an answer. I knew Ron would be mad.

"Excellent." He winked at me, and since the ball was tomorrow, he said, "I'll meet you at the entrance hall at eight."

"OK."

And he walked off, looking happy for himself. I stared after him for a moment, and then rushed off to the common room.

_ Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday,_

_ When I caught you're eye, and we came down to something._

"You could have said yes to anyone and you choose _Malfoy?" _Ginny was staring at me like I was mad. I shrugged, and, already wearing my pink wavy dress, I made my way to the entrance hall.

Before descending the steps, I looked around. There was Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delecour and Roger Davies. Viktor Krum and Penelope Clearwater stood in a corner. But then I spotted Harry and Parvati Patil, and I smiled at myself.

I walked down the stairs, and watched as Harry turned around and him mouth dropped open. I smiled at him, and then I saw Malfoy – _Draco, _I corrected myself. If he called me by my first name I should at least return the gesture.

Draco came up to me, and smiled, looking as happy as ever, but there was also a smirk on his face. Maybe it would be permanent, but I didn't really care. Harry was staring at me as though I had gone mad when I took Draco's hand. I smiled a little and waved at him as we passed by.

The four champions started the dancing, and soon after, Draco said, "Shall we?" and held out his hand. Smiling, I took it, and we danced to the slow tune.

I felt light-headed, well; of course I would, because this was my first date. After a lot of dancing, he led me outside, telling me he wanted to give me something.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked as he pulled me along, and stopped outside in the Viaduct. "Come on, you can tell me."

He took a deep breath, and looked me in the eye, saying, "I love you, and I will love you, forever, and always."

"What?" I said, confused.

"I have loved you for the past few months already, but I didn't have a guts to ask you out," he said, embarrassed. "I just wanted to try one thing."

And he took my face in his hands, and kissed me.

_I hold on to the night,_

_ You looked me in the eye and told me_

_ You loved me.  
_

The next day, I looked around for Draco, and immediately spotted him. I made my way over, when he turned around and smirked at me. He turned to his friends again.

I sat down next to Harry, confused. I sat with him all during breakfast, and for the past few days it's been like that. Draco didn't speak to me at all.

_Were you just kidding?_

_ 'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down._

_ We almost never speak; I don't feel welcome anymore._

_ Baby, what's happened please tell me_

_ 'Cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door._

I stared into the fireplace, waiting for Draco's head to appear. He told me he'd call me… explain everything… but he wasn't appearing. Harry pointed out that he wouldn't, and Ron backed him up by saying he was a git, but in the end, they were right. Then there was a flashback, and Draco was there, telling me he loved me. And I came back to the present, tears in my eyes. I ran up, and felt as though rain was pouring down on me, and lightning striked my hair off.

_And I stare at the flames; he still hasn't called._

_ And then you feel so low; you can't feel, nothing at all_

_ And you flashback to when he said "Forever and Always"._

_ Oh, oh, and it rains in my bedroom, everything is wrong,_

_ It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone._

_ 'Cause I was there when you said, "Forever and Always"._

I remembered talking to him, almost begging him to tell me what was wrong. I looked into his eyes, and saw a glimmer of flames. I thought I knew him. He didn't reply, just walked off to his friends. Angry tears filled my eyes again, and I rushed off to find my two favourite boys…

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest?_

_ Made you run and hide, like a scared little girl?_

_ I looked into your eyes. Thought I knew you for a minute now I_

_ Don't, anymore…_

_ So here's to everything, coming down to nothing._

_ Here's to silence, that cuts me to the core._

_ Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute now I _

_ Don't, anymore..._

_And I stare at the flames; he still hasn't called._

_ And then you feel so low; you can't feel, nothing at all_

_ And you flashback to when he said "Forever and Always"._

_ Oh, oh, and it rains in my bedroom, everything is wrong,_

_ It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone._

_ 'Cause I was there when you said, "Forever and Always"._

_ You didn't mean it baby._

_ I don't think so._

I walked out of the rain, just visiting Hagrid. Then I heard a noise, and went to investigate; it was, after all, nine at night, and students had better gotten off to their dorms. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Draco stood there, moaning, pressing Pansy Parkinson to his chest, and snogging the life out of her. Now everything was explained. I looked away, disgusted, and then a sudden thought came to me.

I walked towards him, pulled them apart and said, "Back up, baby back up. Did you forget everything?"

He and Parkinson stared at me as I backed away.

"Back up, baby back up. Did you forget everything?" There were tears in my eyes again, but I didn't bother wiping them away, and then I turned and ran to the Great Hall. This time, I let my anger go, and it washed over me, and started forming words.

_"Cause_ _it rains in my bedroom, everything is wrong,_

_ It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone._

_ 'Cause I was there when we said, "Forever and Always"._

_Oh, I stare at the flames; he still hasn't called._

_ And then you feel so low; you can't feel, nothing at all_

_ And you flashback to when he said "Forever and Always"."_

I threw my hands wide and sang as the ceiling became cloudy and thundery, and it started raining. I shouted out the last few words.

_"And_ _it rains in my bedroom, everything is wrong,_

_ It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone._

_ 'Cause I was there when we said, "Forever and Always"."_

I shouted out the last words and shrieked an octave higher than the song.

_ "You didn't mean it, baby!"_

I shook my head and my hair stuck to my face, wet with rain.

_"I don't think so!"_

And then I jumped off the table and started smashing everything I could reach. I flinched when the door opened revealing Draco, _no, _he was Malfoy again.

He looked shocked at my state, with my damp clothes and wet hair clinging to my face, and gulped. I stared at him mercilessly.

"Er… so I heard you," he said, giving a nervous laugh. His face returned to a look of fear when I didn't respond.

"Do you know what you put me through these past few days?" I whispered, and then I lost it again. "DO YOU KNOW, MALFOY, HOW I WAS _FEELING?" _

"Er, yeah, about that…"

But, not wanting to hear the rest of his words, I flicked my wand and the door slammed shut in his face.

"Bloody bastard," I muttered furiously.


End file.
